1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cart for storing and transporting folding leg tables. More particularly, this invention relates to a cart or caddie for storing and tranporting folding leg tables which when the caddie is not in use, can be disassembled and folded so as to occupy a minimum of space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding leg tables are normally moved and sometimes stored on large four wheel carts. The platforms of these carts are substantial in order to support and balance a stack of horizontally disposed tables. When the cart is not in use, it occupies considerable space.